my life
by megune
Summary: Sakura yang memiliki impian sebagai seorang mangaka yang sukses nantinya. tapi berbagai macam rintangan harus ia lalui, sakah satunya adalah orang tuanya yang tidak menyetujuinya.. apakah Sakura akan melepas impiannya? atau tetap bertahan?. secercah harapan muncul dari semangat orang yang disayanginya. WARNING : typo, OOC, abal . RnR please...


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Megune**

**Warning : OOC, typo, ancur, dll **

**Chapter 1 : **

**MY LIFE**

Sudah 2 tahun lamanya Sakura memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang mangaka. Menjadi seorang mangaka adalah cita – cita serta impian Sakura. Awalnya ia hanya iseng – iseng karna suka menggambar tokoh – tokoh dalam anime favoritnya. Karna kegemarannya itu, Sakura pun mulai membulatkan tekad dan memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang mangaka. Dalam waktu 2 tahun,Sakura sudah menghadapi cercaan,ejekan dan bahkan meremehkan mimpinya yang hanya sebatas itu saja. Seorang mangaka? Apa yang salah dengan profesi itu? . diluar sana banyak para mangaka yang sukses dengan hasil karya miliknya. Masashi Kishimoto,ia berhasil mendobrak kesuksesan dari manga buatannya. Bahkan karya miliknya dibuat dalam bentuk anime. Eiichiro Oda, ia juga seorang mangaka yang sukses,dan dikemas dalam bentuk anime. Dan banyak orang – orang diluar sana yang sukses menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang mangaka.

Sejak Sakura masih kecil,ia memang suka menggambar, bahkan sebelum ia mengenal manga dan anime. Sakura merasa, menggambar adalah cara ia mengekspresikan dirinya.

**SAKURA POV'S **

"Sakuraaaaaaaa….!"

Tersdengar teriakan lantang ibunya di dapur. Memecah lamunannya

"yaa…",aku segera bangkit dari kasurku yang nyaman ini dan segera menghampiri ibuku.

"sedang apa kau? Dari tadi suaramu tidak terdengar", ibuku bertanya lembut

"tidak ada bu.."

"well, kau masih suka menggambar sakura? Lebih baik kau belajar hal yang lebih realistis nak.. agar kau bisa mendapat pekerjaan sungguhan, daripada ka uterus terusan menggambar seperti itu",ibuku bertanya padaku. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia tidak menyukainya.

"tentu saja bu.. aku masih suka menggambar. Adakah yang salah?"

"haaah… anakku, kapan kau akan berfikiran dewasa hm?"

SUNGGUH.

Pertanyaan ibuku itu sungguh menancap tepat dihatiku. Tubuhku serasa disiram air dingin saat mendengarnya. Dewasa? Hanya karna aku suka menggambar anime manga aku dianggap masih kekanakan?

"ma.. aku"

"apa?"

"aku serius ingin menjadi mangaka"

Kuberanikan diriku saat mengucapkannya. Aku harus jujur. Ayolah.. ini impianku. Aku sangat suka menggambar dan ini impianku. Jujur, aku bukanlah seseorang yang suka berkutat dengan rumus atau membaca tentang teori kehidupan. Im different.

"kau fikir kau bisa membiayai hidupmu dengan menjadi mangaka? Menggambar?!"

Dari raut wajah ibuku,terlihat ia sangat marah,terkejut dan shock. Aku tau,ia tidak mengharapkan anaknya mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"iya ma!,aku sudah mantap dengan keputusanku",jawabku.

"berhentilah kekanakan Sakura! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyetujui mimpi anehmu itu!kau fikir profesi itu akan menguntungkanmu? Bisakah itu cukup untuk membiayai hidupmu kelak?!"

Ibuku mencengkram bahuku dengan kuat.

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi….aku ingin menjalani hidupku sesuai yang kuinginkan". Jawabku sambil aku berlari kearah kamarku kembali. Aku langsung ambruk diatas kasur. Mama memang tidak pernah mengerti dan mungkin saja TIDAK MAU mengerti.

KRIING!

Suara hp mengejutkanku. Kubuka iphone touch milikku. 'Ada e-mail rupanya'. Aku tekan symbol mail di layar handphone ku.

**FROM : UCHIHA SASUKE-KUN**

**Hei pink! Besok kalau kau well… tidak ada acara.. maukah kau jalan – jalan denganku?. Kutunggu kau di Konoha Centre Park pukul 10.00 . arigatou…**

BLUSHH…

Seketika pipiku merona merah.

Uchiha Sasuke. Kekasihku. Seseorang yang menerimaku apa adanya. Well bisa dibilang begitu. Dia tidak pernah memprotes hobby dan impianku sebagai seorang mangaka. Mungkin hanya dailah satu – satunya yang dapat mengerti diriku. Ia selalu bilang,'menurutku itu bagus,lanjutkan mimpimu sakura-chan'. Entah mengapa aku selalu tenang apabila ia mengatakan hal itu padaku.

Haaah..

Kupejamkan mataku rapat – rapat. Perasaanku yang tadinya sedih dan marah dengan ibuku,seketika hilang hanya karna aku mendapat e-mail dari Sasuke-kun. Sungguh.

Aku berjalan di konoha centre park . padahal masih pagi,tetapi daerah ini sudah sangat ramai. 'Aaah… dimana kau Sasuke-kun?'. Kulirik arloji di tangan kiriku, 'sudah jam 10.00'. huh.. tidak biasanya Sasuke terlambat. Aku pun segera duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Kulayangkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku, banyak orang orang berseliweran kesana kemari. Ada yang sedang jogging, ada seorang ibu yang sedang membawa troli bayinya, dan anak – anak yang sedang bermain. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. Dari ekspresi anak – anak itu,mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Mereka tersenyum,tertawa, dan berlarian kesana kemari.

"ohayou Sakura-chan…"

Suara itu. Ia mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya bahkan, ia segera melirik kearah suara itu

GLEKK..

Kulihat seorang pria berambut biru tua dengan iris onyx nya yang hangat. Ia sedang berdiri di hadapanku. Dan tersenyum

"sudah menunggu berapa lama?"

"tidak lama". Jawabku singkat.

"hari ini sungguh cerah ya Sakura-chan"

"hn..". kulirik pria yang kini duduk disampingku. Tangan kekarnya merangkulku. Sungguh. Ini nyaman sekali. Seakan akan aku ingin waktu berhenti sekarang juga. Agar aku bisa menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut dari kekasihku ini.

"ano.. sasuke kun… aku ingin bercerita dan mungkin.. well, aku ingin meminta pendapatmu"

"apa?"

Kutarik nafas sebanyak banyaknya. "aku bertengkar dengan ibuku"

**To be continued….**

**Arigatou untuk para readers yang sudah membaca cerita ini.. ^^ hehe**

**Oke, masih banyak kesalahan EYD para readers sekalian**

**Megune author baru disini, jadi saya mohon bantuannya ya.. ^_^**

**Review please? **


End file.
